The Twins
by LunarSchreave
Summary: A series of one-shots that mainly revolve around Caroline's relationship with her daughters Lizzie and Josie. This is also an AU where Klaus didn't die at the end of The Originals, only Elijah did.


This is my first fanfiction for the TVD fandom, so NO FLAMES PLEASE! I don't mind constructive criticism and would love a beta reader. Also keep in mind that I'm only in high school.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. If I did Stefan and Klaus would still be alive, there would be no Hope (just because I HATE Hayley) and Klaroline would be endgame.

* * *

I knew this day was coming, I just didn't expect it would come so fast. But the twins are 11 and deserve to know the truth. Ric and I had talked about this for many hours and decided that the twins are old enough to know.

Today is the day I tell my children that I'm not actually their mother.

Well I am their mother, just not biologically. I gave birth to them, I raised them and I loved them, I just didn't give them half of their DNA. Jo did that. I wonder what she would make of all of this. I wonder what she would think of me being the mother of her children.

"Are you ready for this?" Ric asks, startling me out of my trance.

"Would you ever really be ready if you were in my position?"

"No," He admits, coming closer to me "But you are the best person the twins could have been transferred to. They'll understand that."

He wraps a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"I hope so," I shoot him a weak smile.

The doors open revealing the twins. They've grown so much since the first time I held them in my arms.

"Mom, Dad, we got your cryptic message. What's going on?" Lizzie demands, Josie silent beside her.

"Why don't you girls sit down on the couch?" Ric suggests.

Josie sits down. Lizzie huffs, but then does the same.

"We wanted to talk to you girls today because we think you are finally old enough to learn the truth," I start.

"The truth about what?" Josie speaks for the first time.

"That," I look into their eyes "I'm not biologically your mother."

~~klaroline is the best~~

"So you mean to tell me that we were transferred into after our biologically mother was stabbed to death by her psychotic twin brother at her and dad's wedding?" Lizzie asks, incredulous.

"Yes," Ric simply says.

"Did you even actually want us?" Josie asks me.

"Of course I wanted you. When Valerie told me that I was pregnant, I was in disbelief. I'm a vampire, so it's impossible to have children unless you're Hope's dad. But I knew that if it was true, I wanted to do it for your dad because he deserved it. Throughout my pregnancy I tried not to get attached to you and thought of you as not my children, but as a responsibility. I told your dad over and over that I would not be there to help after you were born.

"But then I went to all the prenatal classes, read all the books, did all the preparations, helped pick out your stuff. I knew I was growing close to you, I just didn't want to admit it. Then you were born and Lizzie was named after my mom who died of brain cancer the year before. I cried when he told me that. I still pretended that I didn't want to be your mom, and your dad only saw Jo as your mom. Your dad decided to move away as soon as you were born and I went with him because the nursemaids at the hospital were incompetent."

"So you moved away with us and became our mom?" Josie asks, giving the same smile to me that I gave to Ric earlier.

"Yes. But it was actually Hope's dad that made me realize that even though you weren't biologically mine, I could still love you."

"What?" Three confused voices exclaim.

"Hope's dad has always had a thing for me, but that's a story for another day. Anyway, one day while we were travelling to Texas we stopped at a diner. Lizzie started crying so your dad took her outside. I was still dating Stefan so I decided to call him because he was in New Orleans. As the phone picked up Josie started crying and it was Klaus who answered. He actually gave me advice that got Josie to stop crying. He told me that it was okay to love what I can not explain. Josie was asleep on my chest and I looked down at her and knew. I knew that I didn't want to miss any parts of your life, that I wanted to be your mom," I say, smiling at them.

"I didn't know that," Ric says.

"No because I never told you. I know how much you hate Klaus," I look at him.

"So that's when you actually became our mom," Lizzie says, looking to me for confirmation.

"That's when I knew that I _wanted_ to be your mom. It only officially happened when you were six months old. I had just finished feeding Lizzie and needed to burp her. I asked your dad to pass me a cloth and he said 'there you go mom'. We never really discussed it, but from that day on I have actually been your mom," I finally finish.

For once in their lives the twins are quiet. Josie just sits there and Lizzie stares into her lap.

"Is it okay if I go to my room? I need some time to process this information," Josie asks.

"Of course," Ric puts a hand on her shoulder "Whatever you need."

"Thank you," Josie excuses herself from the room.

The room goes quiet again. Minutes pass by but none of us makes a sound.

Finally Lizzie looks up from her lap. I can see a few gentle tears rolling down her face. Silently she crosses the room and comes over to me. She wraps her arms around me and buries her head in my chest. Then she begins to actually cry.

"Shhh, it's okay," I comfort her as I run a hand through her hair.

After about 10 minutes she stops crying and look at me.

"You're still my mom no matter what. I love you even more now because you didn't have to love us and become our mom," She tells me as I begin to cry too.

"Oh honey, how could I not love you?" I hug her tighter to me.

Eventually Ric leaves and gives us some space. Josie comes back to the room and finds us hugging and crying. I open my arms in an invitation for her to join. She joins us and there we stayed for hours. A mother and her two daughters locked in an embrace.


End file.
